Blair's Tales of Love and Yuri
by time-of-echos
Summary: a few one-shots with Blair and some of the other girls of Soul Eater. CONTAINS LEMONS


A Cat's Tale of Love And Yuri

Chapter 1: The love of a camellia flower

It was a normal day in Death City, well, as normal as it gets. Blair was roaming around the city in her cat form, wearing her witch hat that has a magic hand tip. "Damn, there isn't anything to do today" the magical cat said as she sat on the ledge ontop of building.

Blair had already done the stuff she does everyday. She flirted with the guy at the fish market and got a free meal, gave soul a nose bleed by jumping on him naked, and had her mid day drink with maka's dad, sprirt. Now the little black cat was bored and looked down at the streets.

" There has to be something to do" she pondered as she made her way down the building's fire escape. Just then, she heard a familier voice calling out to her. she looked around and spotted Tsubaki on the ground waving up to her.

Tsubaki was wearing her normal outfit, a tan dress with a star over her right boob and a black scarf. the only change in her look was that she did not have her hair tied back, leting her long black hair flow behind her. Lately she and Black*star have been dating for a while, but things haven't working out.

" Hey Blair, how are you today?" the busted weapon asked as Blair hopped down and changed into her human form, wear her nomal black dress and witch hat with her black gloves and boots. her longish purple hair hanging down as it curls at the ends. blair's dress showing off her curvey body.

Blair sighed saying "boring, I've done everything I uasully do and I'm still bored out of my mind." Tsubaki laughed slightly at the comment as Blair looked at her confused. "what's so funny Tsubaki?" she asked looking at her.

" Oh nothing Blair, it's just I know that feeling, the guys are hanging out today, and I don't know what to do today" Tsubaki explained as she and blair started to walk. Blair couldn't help but scan Tsubaki's body, from her lovely curved body, to her long beutiful long black hair, and most of all, her massive double D breast. She was snaped out of her tance when tsubaki asked "you have any idea what we should do?"

Blair smiled saying almost jokingy "screw around?" this made Tsubaki blush a deep red as they reached her's and black*star's home. To Tsubaki's opinion, she has always admired the witch's body, how the curves made almost a perfect hourglass frame, the size of her breast, and the curls in her hair that feel like they could put you in a tance. she'd never say it to others, but she kindna had a crush on her, and hearing what blair said made her wet fantacising about it.

the two walked in after Tsubaki invited Blair in and blair sat down on the couch. Tsubaki sat down next to blair. Tsubaki gave blair a smile and leaned in, kissing blair on the cheek, making the witch blush slightly.

"what was that for?" blair asked, liking it a little. "Because I could" tsubaki said with smile. blair smiled back and kissed tsubaki on the lips. tsubaki was shocked but kissed back, trying to deepen the kiss some but blair pulls away.

"Now that was a kiss, and there's plenty more where that came from" blair said teasingly, winking at tsubaki,making her blush even more. Tsubaki didn't say anything as she kissed blair back, wraping her arms around blair's neck. Blair wraped her arms around tsubaki's waist as she deepen the kiss as the two began to makeout.

After awhile Tsubaki broke the kiss and said "Blair, I love you. blair smiled and replied "i love you too tsubaki." the two girls stood up and tsubaki lead blair to her bedroom. As tsubaki closed her door, Blair took off her gloves and boots, along with her socks. Tsubaki, having already tooken off her shoes and sock, walked over to the bed and and sat down, staring at blair with a warm smile.

"now, how about we get comfortable." blair said as she took her dress off, now standing before tsubaki in a lacy black bra that could bearly hold her breast, and a black thong that left little to the imagination. Tsubaki blush smiling as she did the same and took her dress off as well, revealing her blue bra and panties. the two layed back on the bed, with blair on top as they began to makeout again, both feeling up and down each others bodies. blair slid one hand into Tsubaki's panties and smiled.

"Mmm, my, your so wet, this is gonna make it easier" blair said as she began to rub Tsubaki's clit slowly, making Tsubaki let out a small gasping moan. blair smirked to this and continued to rub, getting slightly faster, as Tsubaki squirmed and moaned in pleasure, begging for more.

"p-please blair, give it to me" tsubaki said as she let out a loud moan. blair complied and sat the two of them up, and reached around tsubaki and unhooked her bra. tsubaki's bra fell and her breast bounce slightly. blair smiled and took one of her breast in hand began to groupe it as tsubaki moaned. Tsubaki reached between blair's legs and began to rub her 'kitty' threw her thong, causing blair to moan as well.

After a while the two took off the rest of their clothing, now fully naked, and they began to thier clits agaist each other, making the two of them moan loudly. the two lovers continued as they grabed and sqeezes each others breast, slightly pinching the nipples, which increased the pleasure they were feeling right now.

"B-blair, i'm about to cum" tsubaki moaned as she groupe her own breast. "M-me too Tsubaki" blair said, feeling herself about to lose it. the two picked up their speed, moaning louder and louder. the two leaned towards each other kissing one last time before moaning each other's names as they came together

"BLAIR"

"TSUBAKI"

the two fell back on the bed, breathing heavliy as they smiled at each other and kissed, holding each other as they fell asleep. blair woke up a half hour later and slipped out of Tsubaki's arms as she was still asleep. Blair gathered her clothes and left a note next to Tsubaki before leaving.

on the note it said:

thanks for the good time Tsubaki, maybe we do it again some time, maybe we can even jumped Black*star, ha ha ha

love, -blair

end of chapter 1

sorry if it seems I rushed it


End file.
